1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of placing a functionalized semiconducting nanostructure and, more particularly, a method of placing a functionalized semiconducting nanostructure which includes functionalizing a semiconducting nanostructure with an organic functionality including a functional group for bonding to a bonding surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
One-dimensional nanostructures such as silicon nanowires (SNW) are attractive building blocks for assembly of nanoelectronic and nanophotonic systems. Nanowires are particularly attractive because their electronic and optical properties can be tailored by controlling their diameter through synthesis.
Semiconductor nanowires have been utilized to construct various devices including, for example, field-effect transistors, logic gates, sensors, photodiodes and lasers. To use a nanowires in an integrated circuit or optical device, the nanowire must be properly positioned (e.g., accurately positioned) on a surface (e.g., a substrate surface).
In particular, semiconducting nanostructures (e.g., nanowires and nanocrystals) can be used as the “channel” material in a field-effect transistor (FET). The most common related art method of fabricating a nanostructure FET deposits the nanostructure on a substrate (e.g., an oxide thin film) from a liquid suspension. Source and drain contacts are then formed lithographically on the nanostructure.
However, fabrication of integrated circuits from nanostructures requires the precise placement and alignment of large numbers of nanostructures on a surface (e.g. spanning source and drain contacts). Currently, it is difficult to precisely position a nanostructure such as a nanowire or nanocrystal on a surface.